A Different Point of View
by southernsass
Summary: The Fowls have hired a new nanny with unique magical abilities, Claire. Unbeknownst to her, she was hired to be sold to the deranged millionaire Vonn for genetic research of her magical heritage. However, she quickly sparks a romantic connection with Artemis that changes everything. Rated M for much later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Claire:

I turn the corner and slam into the chest of a young man about a head taller than me with electric blue eyes and jet black hair. His eyes widen when he stumbles back and looks at me.

"Who are you?" the mysterious young man straightens his navy blazer.

"Who are you?" I retort, head throbbing from the impact.

The young man straightens his posture, "I am Master Artemis Fowl the second."

I snort. How pretentious. "I'm Claire Kennedy. The one and only."

His confident expression remains intact, although I do see a slightly amused look cross his eyes.

"Ah, the new nanny," He emphasizes the word _nanny_ as if it were a terrible idea, "welcome to our home. Do try to watch where you're walking."

I raise an eyebrow, "nice to meet you too."

We both continue walking in our initial directions. What a jerk.

Thank goodness Angeline said he was usually holed up in his lab. It had been nearly a month that I had moved in and this was the first time that we had met. The winding hallways of Fowl manor are difficult to navigate, but I had never run into anyone before. Even Angeline and Artemis Senior seemed to disappear after giving me a credit card and showing me the boys' room. Speaking of Myles and Beckett, those two adorable little boys are my charges. Myles, who clearly takes after Artemis, has the same blue eyes and jet black hair as well as the same intellect. Beckett on the other hand is a cheerful little blond boy who will probably end up a star athlete of some sort. I spend my days playing with them and taking care of them as if they were my own. I can't believe how lucky I was to have nabbed this position. I had just graduated college with no job prospects when I had seen the ad on craigslist. Two weeks later I was in Ireland, quite different from my southern upbringing in Florida.

I walk into my suite and flop onto my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I grab my laptop from the bench next to me and head straight to Google and start looking up Artemis Fowl. Of course the network has searching for any information on the Fowls firewalled. I sigh and lay back on my pillow.

That night I have a dream about Artemis. We walk together along the beach by the manor, looking for something we had lost. I watch Artemis stop and pick up an object that begins to glimmer as he picks it up. I know what it is, although I've never seen it before. It's a necklace, silver with deep green charms hanging off. He reaches out to me with the necklace in his hand. The scene turns white and I open my eyes to the inside of my room. I sit up and shake my head. _Weird dream._


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis:

"As soon as I saw her, my breath stopped coming," Artemis shakes his head and sits down, pressing his face into his palms, "I felt…something. She's beautiful, witty, and her lips…" he exhales, clearly distressed.

Butler had never seen him so vulnerable, "love at first sight, perhaps?"

"I certainly have never felt something so powerful," he glanced momentarily up at Butler.

This is serious, Butler thought. Artemis never showed emotion about anything, let alone about a girl.

"What should I do?" Artemis implores, running a hand through his dark hair. "She's completely out of the question even if I could muster a conversation with her."

" Have you spoken to her?"

"Well, briefly. But it wasn't very productive."

"You should probably try that," Butler smirks.

"I was planning on it. There's no need for the sarcasm, this is serious. When I saw her, I-I _felt_ something."

"Feelings, this is serious. Perhaps it was love." Butler isn't being sarcastic. Artemis rarely expresses how he feels about anything, but never expresses feelings about romance.

"It was just a fluke. She snuck up on me, it was the shock effect."

Butler stands up, "the only way to solve this is to go and talk to her. If it was just the shock effect, it won't happen again."

"You're right of course," Artemis suddenly stands up and walks out of the room.

Butler smiles to himself and shakes his head. Young love.

Clair:

I'm busy folding clothes the day after my encounter with Artemis when I feel a prickle on the back of my neck. I turn to see Artemis standing in the door way. Our eyes meet for a moment, then Artemis quickly averts his.

"Hello Miss Kennedy," he says to the ground. I noticed the soft and strong quality of his voice. Like soft leather, I noted in the back of my mind.

"Hello Master Fowl, what can I do for you?" I put on my best southern sweetheart voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. You caught me off guard, to say the least." His tone is too formal for me to really believe that he's sincere.

"That's alright. I was pretty sassy too."

He raises an eyebrow, "sassy?"

"Yes, sassy. Similar to rude?"

"Yes, yes I know what it means. Just an interesting choice of word."

I'm not sure how to respond to this, so I just smile and turn back to the clothes I need to put away, rolling my eyes.

"Where are you from? I detect a slight American southern accent."

I giggle. "I'm from Pensacola, Florida," I say with my best exaggerated southern accent.

"I was correct," he says with self-assuredness.

Why is he still talking to me? I wonder. He was such a jerk earlier. I decided to play along. "What do you do, exactly?"

"I'm a businessman, didn't my mother tell you?"

"No actually she didn't," I turn around once more and our eyes lock. I feel a strange tingle run up and down my spine. My heart rate increases and I feel a flutter in my stomach. Artemis must have felt something too, because he paused for a moment, eyes not leaving mine. His expression changed from the cocky one I had come to recognize to a softer expression, as if he were witnessing something remarkable. I feel the urge to stop folding and cross the room to stand closer to him, the thought making the flutters turning to a steady jitter in my stomach. I feel a strange burning sensation in my fingertips. His eyes still hadn't left mine, but he wasn't saying anything.

I break the trance first, with a sneeze that makes me jump. Artemis looks down at the ground again, then back up at me. "Well, perhaps I should retire."

I sniff, still recovering from my sneeze. "retire?"

"Yes, Claire. Retire. I know you may not be used to this kind of vocabulary in daily language," he sighs.

I giggle once more, "It's not that. It just makes you sound like an old man."

For the first time, I see the corner of his lips turn up in a small smile.

"Goodnight Claire," he says quietly. The way he says my name is intoxicating. I feel my cheeks begin to redden. I stand holding a towel mid-fold for a moment after he leaves the room, trying to process this strange new man before I slowly get up and put the clothes into the drawers in the boys' room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all! Thanks for reading my story! I'm still figuring out how FanFiction works, so please excuse me for neglecting a foreword for the past few chapters! At this point, the story will be continuing from Claire's point of view. Some tension is building between her and Artemis and she begins to discover her attraction to him! Enjoy!**

* * *

Claire:

After finally coercing Myles to remove himself from the lab late at night and getting him into bed, I'm absolutely exhausted and starving. I wander blindly toward what I think is my room, but I'm quickly lost. _Shit_. I whip around, trying to determine where I am. All I can see is dark, seemingly endless hallway on either side of me. I never realized how creepy this place could get at night. I hear a distinctive creak in the distance. I squint my eyes in the direction of the sound. How I long for my shotgun right about now.

I push against the door closest to me, hoping it's a familiar room. I freeze when I hear voices on the other side. My mind begins to buzz, _something isn't right._ I begin to hear a voice in the room, too faint to make out words. It sounds snake-like. Eerie. I shudder.

"Are you lost?" Butler's booming voice sounds from behind me and I yelp, backpedaling into his solid chest.

"Ow," I moan, "yes, very lost."

"Follow me," Butler's expression doesn't change as he leads me down the hall. I'm silent for a beat.

"What did I just find?" I ask.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Miss Kennedy," Butler isn't going to budge.

"Family secrets?"

"No, Artemis's business interests. Sensitive information."

"Ah," I say, wondering what that really means.

When we finally get to my room, I have already started conducting possible theories as to what kind of "business" Artemis might be involved in. Perhaps he was a big time drug dealer, running cartels from South America. The thought of Artemis amongst a group of gangsters makes me giggle. I can't imagine the light-skinned young man amongst a bunch of thugs. I picture him in that light blue cashmere sweater of his, the light khaki pants. The way the sweater fits over his clearly toned chest is my favorite, the arms appearing strong and muscular. _I wonder what he looks like underneath that_… I shake my head. _He's my employer. Don't think like that._ I close my eyes and try to banish the image, but I only begin to think about his other aspects. His eyes, shockingly blue, looking into mine is enough to make my knees weak. His full lips, his dazzling smile. I fall asleep with Artemis's face in my mind, and dream about what it might feel like to touch his chest, kiss his lips…

The next morning on my way to the kitchen I catch Artemis pacing in the garden. I step outside the large French doors into the bitter cold that has begun to descend on Ireland. I cautiously approach Artemis, who doesn't appear to have seen me yet.

"Are you alright?" I say quietly.

Artemis jumps, obviously he hadn't seen me yet.

"Yes, fine," he mutters, running a hand through his jet black hair.

_Look up at me,_ I think. And he does, as if on cue. His eyes have round circles underneath them as if he hasn't been sleeping. In them is a fear, something he doesn't want to share with me. Once I gain this information he breaks our gaze, turning and staring out into nowhere.

"You're lying," I say quietly.

"How would you know?" he snaps.

"Well I'm certainly not a genius but it's pretty obvious," I snap back.

"I think you should go do your job now, the boys will be up soon." His tone is bitter.

_Jerk. _I turn on heel and walk back into the house, closing the door a little harder than necessary on my way inside.

Myles is already waiting for me when I enter the kitchen, sitting at the counter dressed in a dark green cable knit sweater and khaki pants, complete with expensive-looking leather loafers. He's already rifling through the morning paper. I roll my eyes. _A mini Artemis, great._

"Goodmorning, Claire," he says brightly.

"Goodmorning love, did you sleep well?" I bend down and give him a kiss on the forehead. He acts as though he hates it but I see his cheeks redden as I walk around the counter to the stove.

"Yes, thank you for asking. Although Beckett's snoring kept me from falling asleep for a while."

I giggle, "Well I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

Beckett's snores were infamous in the Fowl household. He sounded as though he were a piglet.

Beckett wanders in rubbing his eyes and holding his beloved bear. He walks over to me and wraps both arms around my leg in greeting. His head only just reaches my hip. I ruffle his blonde hair.

I make the Fowl boys their usual before-school breakfast: scrambled eggs with a slice of toast and a smidge of Nutella. I manage to convince Beckett that he needs to wear something besides pajamas to school and drag them both to the black custom Land Rover I have been given the keys to. I'm just about to get in the car when I see Artemis eyeing me from the window. _Creepy._ I give him a jaunty wave, which he doesn't return, hop into the driver's side, and speed away into the crisp Irish morning.

* * *

**Nothing lemony yet, but my goal is to create a building tension that leads to a fantastic lemon sequence! **

**That's all I have for now! If you'd like to take the time out to review I'd greatly appreciate it! Since this is the first story I'm publishing I'd love to hear your input! Thanks for reading, dolls. **

**xoxo, SouthernSass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter. But of course, life happens and time flies by... ugh. I hope you enjoy this brief chapter though! much love 3**

When I return home Artemis is standing in the driveway, arms folded. I pull past him into the garage. He walks slowly over to the driver's side and opens my door.

"Thank you," I mutter, trying to step gracefully from the car. It's very difficult when I'm toting my bag and the twins' stuff. I end up stumbling out of the car and nearly losing my balance. Artemis steadies me with an arm around my waist. I try to ignore the tingle emanating from his touch.

"Can I help?" He gestures to my load.

"Sure, thanks," I say quickly, handing him a few eco-friendly tote bags. "You're certainly in better spirits," I say with a sour smile.

He just smiles wearily at me and pushes open the garage door for me.

"How were the boys?" he asks.

"Delighted as always to attend school," We both know this is sarcasm. Myles typically complains about the educational system using words that I have never heard before and Beckett either cries or tries to escape from the car. Thank goodness for child locks.

Artemis smiles genuinely and runs his hand through his hair once more. Must be a nervous tic.

"They can be a handful," he says.

_What's his deal? Earlier he wanted nothing to do with me._ "Is there anything you need help with?"

"No, Claire. I was actually hoping you-" he trails off and I see turn to see Angeline approaching us. I automatically look down at the floor.

"Claire, dear," Angeline Fowl smiles her perfectly veneered smile at me, "I have an opportunity for extra work this weekend if you're interested."

I hesitantly raise my eyes to meet hers, "What kind of work?" I say with as little emotion as possible.

"We need a cocktail waitress for the benefit this Saturday. The catering company doesn't employ the most attractive females and you see we need to keep our guests ordering so that the donations keep coming…" she trails off hopefully.

I shudder internally. _How superficial. But I really could use the extra cash for a visit home._" Sure," I say with my sweetest smile. I try desperately to keep the judgment from showing on my face.

"Fantastic. Oh, and we can work out the compensation after the fact." Angeline winks at me before turning on heel and leaving the room.

_Wouldn't my compensation just be cash?_ I wonder idly, raising an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Any idea what she meant by that?"

Artemis looks as bewildered as I am, "No, but I have my suspicions." He sighs and rolls his eyes.

I giggle and smile genuinely at Artemis. It seems his mother irks him as much as I. We make eye contact and I see a sparkle behind his gaze. My earlier annoyance with him fades slightly.

"Were you saying something before your mom walked up?" I say softly, feeling bad for being so abrasive earlier. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

"Yes. I was hoping to get your take on a new product I'm developing. Eco-friendly athletic fabric derived from corn fibers that is also biodegradable once disposed of. I know you revel in your morning runs," he narrows his eyes, "especially by the mud trail you consistently leave across the back patio."

I laugh and drop the boys' items in their room, turning to take the bags from Artemis. "Sorry about that. And that sounds fantastic, I'd love to try it out. But what's the catch?"

"No catch," he says with a hearty laugh, eyes locked directly on mine once more.

I realize all of a sudden how close we are in this room as he smiles at me and extends a hand. I put my hand in his and shake, feeling a pleasant warmth run down my spine.

"Deal," I say quietly, forgetting momentarily that we are in the middle of his younger brothers' room as he doesn't let go of my hand.

I am jolted back to reality by my cell phone blaring its generic iPhone ring. I let go of Artemis's hand and snatch it out of my pocket to look at the caller ID. _Great, it's Angeline._

"I have to take this," I say regretfully as I hastily leave the room.

"Claire?" Artemis's voice sounds from behind me.

I whip around. "Yes Artemis?"

"I hope to see you later." His eyes are shining as he says this, making me blush.

I smile at him and walk back out to answer the phone.


End file.
